


A Hell of a Host!

by chu1luc



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tsuna and Haruhi are pen pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chu1luc/pseuds/chu1luc
Summary: Tsuna has a secret only her mom and the girls know.She has a childhood pen pal 2 years younger than her.Named Haruhi Fujioka.As she gets ready for a third year of high-school, she learns of a student exchange program from Ouran where her friend just became a student.She takes the opportunity to see her friend again, but she did not expect for Alastor to want to come along as well!When she learns Haruhi is secretly acting as a boy, she agrees to help along with Alastor who disguises himself as Tsuna's foreign mentor.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 7





	1. Off to Ouran!

Tsuna had been at the mailbox and looking at something in particular. 

There was an announcement from her school that the prestigious Ouran Academy is accepting a few students for a year as part of an exchange program!

She recalled that her friend Haruhi Fujioka got a scholarship there, and thought it can be an opportunity to see them and make up for lost time before she had to leave for Italy. 

"Reborn. Do you think you can pull some strings to get me into Ouran for this program?"

"Why is that?" 

"I found this in the mail, and I learned that a pen pal of mine just got a scholarship there. I would at least like to see them again before having to leave for Italy." Tsuna said as she got ready to apply.  
\-----------------  
A few days later...

Tsuna was able to get in!

She, her guardians and Nana were at the airport for her departure. 

"Don't worry guys, I'll be okay. I have my cards and everything! I even have Alastor's radio in case."

"Of course sweetie. Tell Haru-chan I said 'Hi', okay?" Nana smiled hugging her daughter. 

With some more farewells, Tsuna was off to Ouran Academy.  
\--------  
Tsuna arrived at a fairly sized villa that Reborn arranged for her to live.

She went off to her room and began to unpack.

"Finally! I can breathe!" Kero said as he popped from a bag.

"I agree it was getting stuffy." Suppi said as he laid on the bed.

Tsuna was just finished getting her clothes all settled when her vintage radio glowed and Alastor appeared. 

"My, this is interesting! So, you said that a friend of yours is attending the school you'll be going to?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was about to call her actually." Tsuna said as she picked up her cell phone. 

........."Hello, Ranka Fujioka."

"Hi Ranka. It's me, Tsuna-chan-"

"TSUNA! ITS BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME!" The man squealed. 

"Same here, is Haruhi there?"

"Oh no, she had to run an errand, is it important?" Ranka asked.

"Well, I'm part of Ouran student exchange program, and I'm attending as a third year, but I hope you can tell Haruhi. I can't wait to see her again!"

"As I'm sure she will too!" 

"Thanks Ranka, hope to see you soon! I gotta finish unpacking."

Ending the call, Tsuna headed down to dinner where she and Alastor had jambalaya and they decided that Alastor would be in his human disguise when he had to be with Tsuna.

Starting tomorrow, Tsuna was a student of Ouran Academy!


	2. Reunion with a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna finally reunites with her old friend.  
> And meets a particular group.

The next day...

Tsuna arrived to the school in the boy's jacket and a black skirt with black stockings. She wasn't going to wear that yellow monstrosity!

"Tsuna? Is that you?"

That voice.

And she turned to see Haruhi.   
Only her hair was short, and she wore the male uniform. 

"Haruhi! I was hoping to see you! How are you?" Tsuna asked her old friend. 

"Well, I broke a vase, and now I have to work off my debt by being part of a host club." Haruhi sighed. 

"Wow! Do they even know...?" Tsuna asked hinting if anyone in the school knows of Haruhi's real gender. 

"No, only those of the host club."

As they talked it was almost time for class to start.

"I'll see you later Haruhi!" Tsuna smiled.   
\-------------  
Class 3A

Tsuna had entered the class as the teacher announced her.

"Everyone, this is Sawada Setsunayukihime. She will be attending class with us for the year from Namimori High. So please get along with her." The teacher said before directing Tsuna to a seat near....  
A tall silent male with black hair and a short blonde holding a stuffed rabbit.

"Hi! I'm Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny! And this is Takashi!" The blonde introduced himself and his friend.

"Nice to meet you."   
\--------------  
Soon lunch came around, and Tsuna got the bento made by Alastor.

She then spotted Haruhi, and walked to her.

"Haruhi! How's classes so far?" Tsuna smiled.

"Oh hi Tsuna. I've been doing well. How's class for you?" Haruhi asked. 

"I like it so far. Do you want to catch up after school, or do you have club activities today?"

"Yeah, I need to pay off my debt..." 

But neither of them realize they were being watched by a certain group of boys.


	3. Information.....Barely Any. Kyoya is stumped?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya's information on Tsuna and Alastor is vague to the Host club's shock.

The group in particular was composed of Hunny, Mori, a raven with glasses, a pair of ginger haired twins, and a flamboyant blonde.

"Kyoya, our daughter is talking to another girl! Is she finally embracing her femininity?!" The flamboyant blonde asked.

"They're talking like they know each other."  
"Who is the brunette?" The twins asked.

"Takashi and I met her, she's in our class. Right?" Hunny smiled.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"Well, best I gathered. Sawada Setsunayukihime, transferred from Namimori High, Class 3A. Attending as part of the exchange program. Turns out she's an old pen pal of Haruhi's." Kyoya said.

"Eh? Haru never told us that." The twins said.

Tamaki was also upset he didn't know either. 

Kyoya continues.   
"An only child, after she graduates, she'll be heading for Italy to learn to be the next head of her ancestor's organization. I was never able to find what organization, but apparently she's gonna be in charge of a large corporation. To be honest, she's the fourth heir but the previous heirs died young. Lived as a commoner with her mother while her father worked overseas for the organization in question, and he can't inherit due to alliance reasons.  
Grades, superb. Lineage, acceptable. Looks, charming.  
She's also charismatic, and independent, but gentle. Strong points. An ideal untainted flower if I had to describe her. However..."

Hm?

"She came to Kyoto with someone I barely got info of. Alastor LeBlanc. Born and raised in America. New Orleans, Louisiana to be precise. Creole as well. He became Sawada's mentor since her youth. Age, unknown but appears to be in his late 20's to early 30's. And that's all I can get about him." Kyoya finished. 

"Wow. Never thought." "Yeah, someone Kyoya couldn't get good info on." The twins said.

"Well, as members of the Ouran Host Club we should greet our newest princess. We'll set up a warm welcome to her!" Tamaki said.


	4. Meet the Host Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reluctantly, Haruhi takes Tsuna to the Host Club to meet her friends.

After school, Haruhi had to look for Tsuna along with the twins. 

Apparently, Tamaki had found they were childhood friends, and wanted to give her a proper Host Club welcome. 

They found her by the fountain reading a book wearing a warm sweater since it was early spring. 

"Hello there miss!" Tsuna heard as she was face to face with the Hitachin twins. 

"Oh hello. You must be the Hitachin Twins. I'm Tsuna." She greeted them. 

"Nice to meet you."  
"We'd like to invite you to our club."

Huh?

"Sorry Tsuna, but they were adamant to inviting you to a visit." Haruhi grumbled.  
\--------  
And so Tsuna found herself heading to Music Room 3.

A flash of rose petals and a chorus of 'welcome' filled her ears.

"Allow me to welcome you to the Ouran Host Club, my princess." A flamboyant blonde introduced himself with a rose. 

Tsuna looked to her friend with a confused look. 

"Yeah, this the club I was forced to join..." Haruhi sighed. 

"Hi Tsuna-chan! Is it true that you and Haru-chan knew each other?" Hunny greeted Tsuna.

"Yeah, we're pen pals. We used to live in the same neighborhood but I had to move. We kept in touch though." Tsuna smiled. 

"How sweet! It's nice to know Haruhi has a female friend to keep in touch with over the years. We would like to invite you to stay with us to be our guest!"

Tsuna was surprised by this, but not wanting to be rude she decided to stick around for Haruhi. 

\-------------

Tsuna learned the flamboyant blonde was the 'king' of the club, with a request rate of 70%. His name is Tamaki. 

Kyoya Ootori. Vice president, and he was the shadow king of the club raking in profits. 

The twins Hikaru and Kaoru have a brotherly love thing going on.

Hunny and Mori have a close relationship as guardian and innocent bean. 

Haruhi was the complementing natural type as the girls fawned over her.

"Excuse me." One of Haruhi's customers asked Tsuna.

"I heard you and Haruhi are childhood friends. We were wondering why you applied for the exchange program." She asked. 

Tsuna knew just the story.

She told the girls of how she and Haru were close, of her friends in Namimori, and briefly mentioned Alastor. 

"Alastor? Who's he?" 

"My mentor. I knew him since I was little. He's also quite charming. He was born and raised in New Orleans, Louisiana. He's smart, gentlemanly, charming, and he knows how to make a mean pot of jambalaya." Tsuna smiled. 

"Wow, he sounds too good to be true." One girl gushed.

At a certain distance, the club members watched Tsuna interact with Tsuna. 

"Shes pretty popular with the girls."  
"Shes similar to Haruhi, but in a sisterly manner." The twins said.

"Like a big sister, right Takashi?" Hunny asked Mori.  
"Yeah."

"Perhaps it would benefit us if we have a female host for feminine talks." Kyoya said writing stuff down. 

Then the door opened to reveal a brown haired man dressed like he came from the 1920s. 

"Ah, Alastor." Tsuna said.

"Tsuna, I was wondering where you were. Did you find your old friend?" Alastor asked. 

Tsuna nodded as the girls twittered.

"That's Alastor? He's so handsome."

"Tsuna is so lucky."

"I wouldn't mind having him as a mentor."

As the club was closing, Tamaki walked to Tsuna to ask her something. 

"Tsuna, we want to offer you a proposition. Would you like to act as a hostess for our club?" He asked. 

Huh?  
\------------------------  
Plz comment!


	5. Become a Hostess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna becomes a new hostess!
> 
> Oh, and Alastor too...

"Be a new host? But I thought your club allows men to do this." Tsuna said as she and Alastor sat on couch, talking with the boys.

"True, but we figured to have you as an exception. Someone to converse with the girls for 'girl talk'! It would be fitting with your sisterly persona." Tamaki exclaimed. 

"Not to mention, you said you wish to help Haruhi with her debt, this can be the opportunity for you." Kyoya said, obviously trying to lure her in with that.

Tsuna and Alastor looked at each other, and then grinned. 

"I think we can work with that.

If Alastor can be a host too and help with Haruhi's debt." Tsuna offered.

"Eh? Would you help too, Mr. LeBlanc?" Tamaki asked. 

"Hahaha, please, Mr. LeBlanc is my father, Alastor is fine. And I wouldn't mind. I need to keep an eye on my charge after all. Plus, your club may sound odd, but it's also interesting. After all, the world is a stage. And the stage is a world of entertainment." Alastor grinned. 

"Well, with that settled, Tsuna and Alastor are officially members of the Host club! We already know Tsuna's type, but what about Alastor?" The twins asked in unison, earning a confused look from the duo.

Kyoya decided to explain. 

"You see, course. Making women happy is the sole purpose of being a host. If this is what you really want, Shiro, then you'll have to figure out how to use the material you already have."

"What?"

"You see, here at the Ouran Host Club we use our individual personality traits to meet the needs of our guests. For example, Tamaki is the princely type for women who wish to be doted upon as royalty, for example. We also have an additional selection of the Stoic type, the Boy Lolita, the Little-Devil type, and the Cool type." As Kyoya listed the other host's off, they gathered in a little group holding their signature rose colors up in a little pose.

"And now our group is complete with the addition of Haruhi, the Natural type."

"Natural?" Haruhi asked. 

"Well, how does the Sisterly type sound, and I can use peach for my rose." Tsuna asked with a smile. "I think Mysterious type fits Alastor and his rose can be black."

"Approved!" The twins, Tamaki, and Hunny smiled with thumbs up.

"Well, we look forward to working with you boys!" Alastor smiled.

And so the Host Club gained new members.


	6. The Job of a Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Tsuna get into their new jobs as hosts. And help out.

The Job of a High School Host!

The loud chiming of the clock tower echoed through the school, perking the ears of Ouran Academy's student body until it reached an unsuspecting Haruhi Fujioka. The female student dressed in the male uniform gasped.

' Is it already that late?'

Groaning, Haruhi flipped the cover of her notebook shut. She packed away the rest of her stuff quickly, put the books she no longer required on the reshelving pile, and hoofed it out of the library. Figures that the only library she could find room to study in was the one furthest away from the Music Room.

"I'm never going to hear the end of it if I show up late," the brunette huffed as she ran down the hallway. It was after school hours, so she wasn't worried about being stopped by the teachers. It seemed that once school was over with, the students could rid themselves of every rule the school imposed on them.

Haruhi paused in front of Music Room 3. Gritting her teeth, knowing what was about to happen, she grasped the handle and pulled down. Surprisingly, instead of the rose petals that had rained down on her yesterday, Haruhi was met with a wave of pleasantly warm air, making the chilly host shiver in appreciation. However…

"What? Where?" The music room had changed. Instead of the usual couches and tables, the room looked like an exotic hotel paradise. Palm trees, colorful flowers, a few toucans… the works. "How…"

"Oh, its just Haruhi."

"At least you finally made it."

Ignoring the twin's jab, Haruhi pulled out her pocket sized calendar and made a show of looking at the date closely, "I could be wrong, but my calendar still says it's early spring…" She craned her head back and peered out the large windows at the crystal blue sky and budding cherry blossoms, "And would you look at that? Spring."

Tamaki smirked and began his usual tirade, "Shivering in misery and fearing the cold is no way to enjoy the first days of spring! Why put our chilly little kittens through such nonsense when we have the best heating system in the world? We've turned this place into Nirvana. A balmy tropical island of evERLASTING SUMMER!"

"That's funny, because I'm feeling a massive chill right now."

"Well, it's relieving for us." Tsuna spoke as she and Alastor appeared. 

Alastor was dressed in red garb similar to a Roman Emperor and Tsuna was dressed like a tropical princess.

Hurt by her comment, the host king fell away and curled up in some far off corner of the room. However, he only had a few moments to wallow in self pity before the guests arrived and he was forced back into his happy smile. Fourteen minutes later, the Host Club was in full swing. At the moment, it was Haruhi's turn to go around and clear off any dirty tea cups from the other host's tables or refill their tea pots as needed. As always, she went to Tamaki's table first, just to get it out of the way.

Unfortunately, she also got a full face of his hosting.

She caught the tail end of his whispered devotions before letting the girl's chin slide off his palm. Tamaki's other guests weren't acting jealous, though. Princess Ayankoji must've been a fluke.

Tamaki straightened up, not in the least bit flustered by his previous actions, "Oh, I almost forgot to mention! Next week, the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party."

Haruhi's eyebrows crinkled in confusion and she turned back towards Tamaki's table. We're throwing a party? Are we allowed to do that? Exactly what goes on at a rich person's party?

In the other direction, another guest was asking the same kind of questions buzzing in her head. It was one of the twin's guests, so Haruhi drifted over and pulled the empty tea pot off of the table while they answered.

"We've rented the school's largest hall for the big evening."

"It's the perfect place for dancing, especially with all the people we're inviting."

Haruhi backed away from the table as Hikaru reached over and tilted his brother's face uncomfortably close, his voice dropping to a husky whisper. The two girls sitting right across from them dissolved into a pile of screams while Haruhi simply watched it all with a blank face. It was odd how quickly she was growing used to these acts of weirdness.

The brunette slowly made her rounds before coming to a stop in front of a bar-like pavilion. Kyoya leaned up against the countertop beside her and for a moment they watched the proceedings in silence.

"Hey, Kyoya-senpai? I've been meaning to ask about the outfits you guys are wearing."

"Well, let it never be said that the Host Club does not take theme days lightly. And besides, showing some skin proves popular with the ladies."

"Makes sense. Were you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?"

"I have no decision making authority. That power remains with Tamaki, as the club's president. All of our policies are dictated by him as well. But," he adjusted his glasses with a small evil smile playing on his face, "I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk."

Haruhi quickly looked away so he couldn't see the fearful look on her face. So he's the real brains behind the operation. Like a shadow of 'King' Tamaki. I wonder if anyone else has made the connection… or if he uses it to his advantage more than we know.

Filled with a sudden urge to get as far away from the "Shadow King" as possible, Haruhi quickly moved across the room and found herself seated with a few girls herself. Another table off to her left side, Honey was showing off his flower lei. He threw a few lei's onto his guests before climbing up Mori-senpai's torso to do the same.

There it was again. The little itching in the back of Haruhi's head. I swear I recognize them! But from where? Ugh, it's driving me insane!

Then she looked over to Alastor and Tsuna already getting a hang on hosting.

"So you knew Alastor since childhood?"

"Yes, I learned everything from him, but I still don't understand why he left the world of broadcasting for mentoring." Tsuna teased. 

"Well, I'm still looking for that answer as well. But I must admit one thing..." Alastor said as he pulled Tsuna into his body.

"I never would've known that I'd be teaching a lovely maiden if I stayed a radio host." He smiled.

"A-alastor...You're embarrassing me." Tsuna blushed.

On cue their customers squealed in excitement of the student-teacher relationship they displayed.

'Looks like that dynamic works...' Haruhi thought.

"Uh, Haruhi?" One of her guests gained her attention, "Aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?"

"I'd like to see that!"

Oh crap! "Oh, well, no. I, um, I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring, you know?"

Thankfully, the girls bought it. They quickly began to practically entertain themselves, coming up with little scenarios involving the host club and early spring cherry blossoms.

"Excuse me. I hate to disturb but I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients."

The brunette jumped slightly at the new voice, "Oh, I'm sorry, you must be my next appointment Miss…" Haruhi trailed off as she saw the girl standing next to her. What…

"My name is Kanako. Kanako Kasugazaki."

Haruhi's chin was tilted up until she was face to face with the girl, "You're even cuter than I expected." She watched as Kanako's lips continued moving, but all Haruhi could hear was white noise. That is, until Kanako sat down and started sipping tea. Haruhi gave her head a minute shake and went back to hosting, a little embarrassed with her actions.

*Timeskip*

Two hours later, the Music Room was empty of all guests. A brilliant sunset shone through the window as the hosts planned out the party taking place next week. Until the night of the party, the hosts would be spending an extra hour at the school making arrangements. Everyone had to help pitch in their own ideas and assistance, and it was non-negotiable.

Well… except for Tamaki, apparently.

"Hey boss! How about you stop stuffing your face with ramen and actually help us with the party planning?"

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi? She's had the Host-hopping disease for a while now, why are you so surprised?"

Haruhi blinked, "The host... what?"

"Host-hopping disease."

"AKA the Never-the-Same-Boy-Twice disease."

"Usually our customers chose a favorite host then see them regularly, however, Princess Kanako tends to changes her favorites… on a regular basis. Just last week she switched from Mori-senpai to Tamaki, and now she's fixed her sight on you." Kyoya explained. 

Tamaki's stranger-than-usual behavior now made sense. Haruhi's face fell back to her 'I'm not impressed' look. I seem to be wearing this look more and more often now.

"So he's upset that Haru took her from him?" Tsuna asked.

"I never took him for a greedy narcissist." Alastor grinned. 

"SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT WHAT BOTHERS ME AT ALL! I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" Tamaki exclaimed. 

"Shouting in my face isn't going to make me like you any better…"

Tamaki ignored Haruhi's comment, "I'm running out of patience, Haruhi! It's time you started dressing like a girl!"

Haruhi leaned back a bit, "That is not the direction I thought you were heading…"

"I just don't understand it! How can you can be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady! And how are we the only ones who know of it?"

The twins appeared behind him, "Well, it's actually pretty easy, Boss."

"She opted out of gym class and the attendance numbers are all mixed together."

"So unless she outright tells them, Haruhi does look like a boy." Tsuna spoke in.

Tamaki wailed, "Why!? Why would you make yourself look like a boy, Haruhi? You probably looked so cute before..."

The other boys murmured their curiosity as well, so Haruhi explained, "One of the kids from my neighborhood stuck some gum in my hair as a joke the day before school started. It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair, so I decided to cut it all off and not deal with it anymore. I didn't care if I looked like a dude, you know? It doesn't bother me at all."

"Ah! A girl should never refer to herself as a dude or cut their hair without care! MOMMA! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again…" Momma?

"Who's Momma?" Alastor asked. 

"Based on club position, I assume he means me…" Kyoya sighed.

Haruhi let a small snort slip through at the resigned tone of Kyoya's voice before walking away from the sobbing boy, "Well, as long as we know he's not going to be of any use, can we call it a day? I have homework to do."

"Yeah. Just one question though. We usually have dance practices before we host a party. Have you had formal dancing experience?"

She nodded, "It's been a really long time, but yeah, I know a few dances. Kind of. But I'm honestly not interested in going to a party, so if it doesn't have anything to do with my quota I'd much rather be excused from attending..." she stopped speaking. The crying behind her had stopped.

As if on cue, Tamaki spoke again as if he hadn't been weeping like a toddler experiencing a tantrum a few seconds ago, "Definitely not. If you want to be a host that badly, you going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi! I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week, and you will demonstrate your skills at the party. If you don't reach our expectations I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to errand boy!"

Haruhi gasped and took a step back. Of course it's the waltz.

'Definitely blackmail.' Tsuna and Alastor thought.

\-------

"Quick, quick, slow… Quick, quick, slow…" Haruhi stared at her feet with a concentration that would only be rivaled by her taking a math test. Still, she and Princess Kanako glided somewhat smoothly across the tiled floor, music and Honey's delighted squeals in their ears.

"Very good, Haruhi. But be sure to look the lady in the eye when you're dancing."

"Uh, right. Sorry." Haruhi took a deep breath and looked up. Her gaze met Kanako's… and the next moment the two were on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Kasugazaki! Ah…" the girl beneath her had just looped her arms around Haruhi's neck and pulled her down closer. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

"It's okay, Haruhi." For a second, all Haruhi could do was stare into her client's eyes, before forcing her gaze on the tile floor instead.

"Uh… Can I help you up?"

"Thank you." Once the two were out of the awkward position, Kanako gripped Haruhi's hand and pulled her closer, "Haruhi, you never meet my eyes for more than a few seconds. Is something wrong?"

Thankfully for Haruhi, she didn't need too, for the very next moment Kanako looked down at her tea cup and started complimenting it. She even knew the name. Ginori? Now that sounds like an illness.

Kyoya drifted over to continue the conversation with Kanako, probably well aware that Haruhi was out of her depth. She just let him do the talking. She must really be into tableware. I wonder how she's learned all of this stuff?

From behind her, the Music room doors opened, "Hello? I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered!" Haruhi looked around as the door fell shut. A tall brunet boy stood in the doorway, lugging a large yellow box. He was wearing an Ouran uniform without the blue jacket, instead replacing it with a yellow sweater, but he had an easy going smile.

"Ah, thank you very much. Every item that you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed." Woah, woah. Kyoya is impressed? Who is this guy? Jesus?

Wanting to know more about the person who Kyoya admitted to being impressed by, Haruhi walked over to the other boys, "So, you sell tea sets?"

"No, I'm just a regular student." He handed the box over to Haruhi, who took it without complaint, "Can't you tell by the uniform? I'm delivering these from my family's business. Just trying to help out where I can, you know!"

"Oh Haruhi, you're so funny! But I can't really blame you for not knowing he's the heir of a first class company," Haruhi and the boys looked over at Princess Kasuka with confusion, "After all… he doesn't really look the part, does he?"

The room filled up with awkwardness faster than if Kanako had started yodeling. Kyoya tried to relieve it by sharing as many details about the Suzushima trading company he knew, but no one paid him much attention. Suzushima was staring at Kanako, who'd turned back around in her seat to stare into her tea cup, and Haruhi watched the two of them. Is there a backstory here I don't know about?

"...He has a great eye for fine china, don't you Suzushima?"

At being addressed, Suzushima managed to tune himself back into the conversation, "You think? I've still got a lot to learn, but thank you."

"I've heard you were leaving soon to study abroad. Is that true?"

"Yes, next month I'm heading over to England. Don't worry, I'll still be able to recommend what tea sets to send your way while I'm gone. Speaking of which, I'd better go now." And just like that, he left. The mood he left behind wasn't very pleasant either. Haruhi looked over at Princess Kasuka. She was hunched over her table, hands still clasped around her full tea cup. Tamaki walked over and muttered something to the girl, who looked up at him in confusion.

"So," Haruhi drew the word out, "It looked like you knew that guy-"

Kanako jolted in her seat, scrambling up from her chair frantically and spitting out denials like it was her job. A few high-pitched well wishes later and she'd made a beeline out the door.

"Hm…"

"Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai took a flying leap landed on her back, "Guess what, you were right! They do know each other! Suzushima is Kasuga-chan's fiancé! How did you guess?"

"Kyoya?

"How long have I known about the two of them being engaged?" The glasses wearing host pulled out his black journal, "Well, as I conduct general searches on all of our customers, I've known since Princess Kasuka became a client of ours. I didn't think the information would benefit us so I didn't feel the need to share it. But from what I can discern from it now, having witnessed that episode... Let's see, Toru Suzushima. Outstanding grades, fair social status, reliable. Unfortunately-"

"-he doesn't have much presence-"

"-and he's faint hearted."

"So, in other words, he's boring." Snap! went the journal. Haruhi and Tsuna felt a couple beads of sweat appearing on her face. If they're so judgmental of other guys, how on earth are they so popular throughout the entire school? Haruhi was liking her fellow club members less and less.

"Haha, and they say I'm harsh at times!" Alastor laughed. 

"Suzushima is a good boy, right?" Hunny asked. 

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

"Alright everyone, we'll have to work on our strategy."

"Which one?"

Tamaki flipped his hair out of his face, "Men, it is our responsibility, as members of the elite Ouran host club, to make every girl happy!"

One week later

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs. The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you...welcome!"

The entire hall was suddenly ablaze with light. Magnificent chandeliers hung from the grand ceiling, the crystals glittering enchantingly. A string ensemble began their first piece as background music to the beginning of the night's festivities. The girls in the audience applauded as the host club straightened up in sync.

Kyoya's voice rung out across the hall, giving out what sounded like a well practiced speech. He welcomed the ladies to dance with the hosts to their hearts content, and that at the end of the night one of them would be crowned as 'Queen'. The reward? A passionate kiss on the cheek from Tamaki. As the girls fell over themselves at the idea of being kissed on the cheek, Haruhi felt her fake smile dipping lower and lower.

"Haruhi!" The twins moved to her side, "Show some enthusiasm!"

"Sorry you guys, but I'm not really feeling it tonight. I'm not exactly used to events like this. The only parties I ever went to were the festivals held in my neighborhood park."

"I don't know if you could really consider those "parties" or not. Well, perhaps until you're feeling up to dancing you should get yourself something to eat. We have quite a spread tonight."

Haruhi stopped scowling, "A… spread?" The brunette nibbled at her lower lip. "Um… do you have fancy tuna?"

"And some sirloin steak?" Tsuna asked smiling.

The boys gasped around her.

Uh oh.

Tamaki flipped off of the top balcony down to where the twins were cuddling Haruhi, demanding Kyoya to order fancy tuna even as he was dialing a number on his phone. Haruhi felt her face grow red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment, doing her best to block out the twins repeating the words 'you poor little thing'. Damn these rich jerks. Why did I even say anything? Damn it. Damn it all.

After a few more seconds, she wriggled out of the tight embrace, "Okay, that's enough! No, go attend to the guests before we have a riot on our hands!" Before the boys could protest, she turned on her heel and marched down the steps. The girls squealed and Haruhi found herself being hauled onto the dance floor.

The first half hour passed by in a blur. Haruhi only danced with two girls before she managed to sneak away to the side. The other boys and even Tsuna and Alastor didn't have that luxury, but they didn't seem to mind it. They were probably used to dancing for hours at a time at fancy dinner parties, so Haruhi wasn't very surprised. She was surprised when Tsuna and Alastor did an interesting dance called the Charleston and some girls asked them to teach them the dance.

"Hello, Haruhi."

"Hm?" She turned her head and saw none other than Princess Kanako.

"I've been looking for you. Do you think maybe you could give me my first dance of the night?"

"Yeah, of course." While Haruhi would deny it until her dying day, she was actually having a bit of fun being asked to dance by the girls. It was nice to know that her presence was actually desired. Of course, as the two were making their way onto the dance floor, everything had to go sideways. Haruhi felt as though she'd been hit in the stomach by a freight train.

"WOAH!" The scenery passed by too fast for her to understand where she was being taken. All Haruhi knew was that whoever was carrying her away was tall with long arms. Three seconds later, they exited the dance hall and slowed down to a walking pace.

"Okay, Haru-chan! Let's hurry and find the others!" Honey-senpai. 

"Takashi! I think this is the room!" The three walked in through another door and Mori-senpai set her down. Her first order of business on her own two feet? Giving her senpai the best glare she could muster.

"What was that? I thought the point of this whole operation was to do it without drawing attention to ourselves! Why didn't you just come over and politely ask if I could talk with you guys for a few minutes! Princess Kasuka wouldn't have noticed anything suspicious about it! And then we wouldn't have been seen running out of the dance hall like the devil was at our heels! Can't you guys do anything normal?"

The other boys seemed unaffected by Haruhi's outburst. Hikaru simply shoved a bag into her arms, and pushed her past a pair of curtains, telling her to get changed. Sh stayed in that spot for a moment to reel in her anger. Screaming at them won't fix anything. I'm on the clock. Might as well get this thing over with. With one last deep breath, Haruhi began undressing and Kyoya went over the details of their plan again.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, she knew the plan forwards and backwards already. Making a final adjustment to her wig, she stepped out of the changing room with her mouth set in a straight line. Haruhi sat down in the makeup chair without making a fuss, knowing it wouldn't have helped anything even if she had.

The twins began piling cosmetics onto her face, muttering about how it was somewhat unsettling. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. From personal experience, she knew that fixing makeup that had already been applied was ten times harder than just putting it on right the first time.

Behind her, the door slammed open, "Gentlemen, here you all are! What are you doing? The guests are-!" Tamaki stopped in his rant as the twins gave Haruhi the thumbs up and she stood from the chair. Immediately Haruhi felt unbalanced and clutched the table in front of her.

"Wow, you look so cute!"

"My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes. Do not speak to me."

"Good luck, Haruhi!" She was too busy using her arms to balance to create a scathing retort. Instead, Haruhi just stumbled to the classroom the hosts had chosen the day before to have her meet with Suzushima.

Thankfully, she made it without injury, though her pride was a bit bruised. Taking a breath, she opened the door and peered inside. There was Toru Suzushima. He was staring out the window at the cherry blossoms with a face of someone who was lost in thought. At the sound of the door creaking open, he turned at gave Haruhi a good look.

He lifted a few pieces of paper in front of him, "Wait... are you the one who wrote this letter? Wow, you're not at all like I imagined."

"Letter?" Without a word, Suzushima handed it over, probably thinking she wanted to clarify that it was her letter they were talking about. Haruhi took one look and almost threw up. 'I'm in love-love...I want to rendezvous with you on Noah's Ark… What the heck is this?! Who could've written such a stupid letter?' Haruhi almost felt personally insulted as she continued to read the "love letter". Honestly, as members of a host club, you would think the boys would be able to portray a secret admirer better.

I'm going to be sick if I have to pretend I'm actually like the girl who wrote this letter.

"Excuse me, but have we met somewhere before?"

Haruhi jumped, "Ah! No! Not at all!"

Suzushima went very quiet for a moment before speaking again, "I'm sorry. I'm flattered by your letter but, I'm afraid I don't feel the same way. You see… another girl already has my heart."

"Oh. You have a girlfriend."

His lips twitched upward in a humourless smile, "Unfortunately, no. Once upon a time, maybe, but I bet she's completely over me." He looked back at the cherry blossoms, "In all honesty, I'm glad. She'd be much happier with someone more self confident than me." Haruhi stayed silent. This was going better than she thought it would. It seems like his feelings were so strong it only took someone willing to listen for his true feelings about Kanako to come out. It's a little heartbreaking that these kids have absolutely no one to talk to about their real feelings…

"We're supposed to marry, and I would love to if only she felt the same way. So, if she's been doomed to spend the rest of her life by my side, then maybe by traveling the world I'll become the confident man she needs. I know it sounds a little selfish, but I wonder if she'll wait for me..."

"That is selfish of you." Suzushima made a noise like someone had punched him in the stomach, but Haruhi kept the heat on, "Does she know that you feel this strongly about her? Maybe she would wait if she knows you're doing it for her. You'll never know if you don't tell her how you feel, so that's what you need to do. You said you were trying to become a confident man, right? Why not start by telling the girl you love how much she means to you? After all, once you've decided to change then you've already begun your transformation."

Suzushima stared at her in wonder and lifted his hand. Perhaps to hug her, or maybe even just touch her face to see if she was real, but at that moment the sound of the door opening captured both of their attentions.

And there stood Kanako.

"Uh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, I just…" tears trickled down her cheeks as she turned and ran.

Suzushima brushed past Haruhi and hurried out the door, "Kanako. Kanako!"

Due to her heels, Haruhi was only able to wobble slowly after him. She stared after them, her heart compressing. The soft thuds of footsteps behind her brought Haruhi back to reality.

"Why did I let you talk me into this? Did you see her face…"

A warm hand gently rested on her shoulder, "But he ran after her."

Or maybe… we did just fine.

"Come on. Let's get you out of that get up. We'll need to be on the balcony in a few minutes." Haruhi nodded and walked back to the classroom.

*Timeskip*

It only took about seven minutes to quickly scrub off her makeup and pull Haruhi's tuxedo back on, which was about the time Kanako and Suzushima made it out into the courtyard. They watched as Suzushima grabbed her wrist and the couple stumbled to a stop.

Four separate spotlights flicked on, focused on the two, as the balcony doors were opened, "Ladies and Gentlemen…" the guests flooded out as Tamaki made his announcement, "It's time for the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for... this couple."

For a second, nothing happened. Suzushima released Kanako's wrist and she took a step backwards. They faced each other in heavy silence before he pulled his right hand up to his chest. Apparently steeling his nerve, he paused before performing a deep bow.

"Princess Kasuka? May I have this dance?"

For another second, Haruhi worries that Kanako would reject him.

But she needn't have worried.

"Yes."

The two danced seamlessly together, like they had been born for nothing more than this moment. It didn't look like Kanako was touching the ground at all. The other guests around them were cooing at the tender scene while the host club watched in satisfaction. Another happy guest. Another happy couple. Two more happy lives. If this is what it means to be a host… I suppose there were plenty of worse clubs I could be a part of.

The blissful moment was interrupted horrifically as Haruhi quickly ducked to avoid being hit by Tamaki's flailing arms, "May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Whoever you end up with is going to be in the most awkward couple of the century. I pity the poor soul.

The twins slipped up behind her and Tamaki, announcing Princess Kanako Kasugazaki as the queen of the ball. And while Haruhi found it sweet to give the girl the best night of her life, should couldn't help but wonder. When did they get microphones?

Still, she joined the others in applauding for dumbstruck girl in the courtyard. The twins named her prize. A kiss on the cheek from-

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!"

"Well, now this is interesting." Alastor grinned. 

The brunette let out a strangled sort of sound as the redheads cackled. Suzushima spoke a few calming words to Kanako, probably telling her it wouldn't really mean anything, but Haruhi had a very different train of thought, "There is no way you can make me kiss her. I'm not doing it."

"We'll cut your debt by one-third." The tally marker in her head quickly did the calculations. A whole one-third?! Well... I guess if it is just a kiss on the cheek it's not that big of a deal.

"And they got her." Tsuna smiled. 

Sucking in a breath, Haruhi made her descent. A kiss on the cheek. Just a small little kiss on the cheek. That's all it is. 

Suddenly she was lip-locking with Kanako. They stared at each other for two more seconds before jumping apart, hands to their mouths. The guests above them screamed, someone collapsed behind Haruhi, and Kanako quickly looked at her fiancé to see if he was angry. Thankfully, he wasn't. Haruhi took a few seconds to recollect her thoughts. The kiss hadn't been... horrible, but still...

'I never would've thought that I'd end up giving my first to another girl. But it was such an amazing night… She saw the smile reappear on Kanako's face as Suzushima took her hand in his... so I guess it's just as well!'

"Now this was an entertaining night!" Alastor grinned again.


End file.
